With the advent of improved consumer electronic equipment featuring high audio quality either singularly or in combination with video reproduction, the need arises to maximize the quality of any audio output equipment. One example is the home theater systems which combine a large screen television with multiple speakers located throughout the room to more realistically reproduce the sound surrounding the video images. Another example is the coupling of multiple speakers located throughout the entire home or like structure to a stereo receiver to provide background music regardless of a person's location in the home.
The position of the listener to the speaker is critical in determining the quality of the sound reproduction perceived by the listener. This is in conflict with the practical limitations that arise in placing speakers throughout the home. Often it is not possible to mount a speaker in a wall at the desired height or distance for the best perceived audio reproduction. The studs or other structures supporting the wall may prohibit the mounting of a speaker in the best location.
Speaker wall mounting assemblies in the prior art, such as Friedman Fr. Pat. No. 2,520,181 and Koshimura U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,369 fail to disclose any means for adjusting the position of the speaker within the assembly to correspondingly adjust the audio output into the room.
The art needs a new and improved tilt adjuster for a speaker support frame which adjusts the direction of the audio output from the speaker, particularly, if the speaker is recessed in a wall mounting configuration. Preferably, the frame structure allows versatility in the direction which the audio output from the speaker can be directed. The frame structure should also provide stable support for the speaker so as not to degrade the quality of the audio output from vibration. The present invention provides such an improved tilt adjuster for a speaker support frame to correspondingly adjust the direction of the audio output from an associated speaker.